


closeted, useless gays.

by TheAngelSoars



Category: High School Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: :’), And plot twist, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, PLEASE DO NOT COMMIT THEFT, This is an original piece, anyway this is literally based off of my actual school, as well as for my companions, it’s more for shitposting and for fun, last names have been altered to keep everyone’s identity safe, love you all and enjoy! uwu, oh and im pairing myself up with someone i know well in this too, one of them is bi and he doesn’t know what sexuality his crush is, thank you, uhhhhh tw homophobia?? I’ll update as I go, where two boys are pining with one another, you don’t actually have to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: A series of one-shots, mini fics, and other bullshit.





	closeted, useless gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1.
> 
> New story, sorry!! Tell me if you like it!

_**Name: Drew Baker** _

_**Age and Grade Level: 17 years old, Junior**_

_**Height: 6’0**_

_**Occupation: Barista** _

_**Nationality: American (with German and Dutch background)** _

_**Pronouns and Sexuality: He/Him, Bisexual**_

_**Appearance: He consists of a messy bundle of light brown, almost sandy hair. No matter how hard Drew tries, there’s ALWAYS one piece sticking out. Due to his distaste in them, he uses gel/hairspray to keep his bangs from falling into his eyes, by sticking them up. His eyes fall close to the shade of mocha brown, nearing to a pecan or gingerbread. Drew is not built to be extremely strong, but he is not weak either. He packs a tiny bit of puffiness to his built.**_

_**Along the side of his arm, is a small scar leading from the inside of his elbow to his upper bicep. The true story was he fell off his bike and caught himself in the gears, but he says it was for “research purposes”. He also had a tendency to fidget with his hands, A LOT, and is often clingy. On a regular basis, you can find Drew in casual wear, which consists of a hoodie or jacket, with sweatpants.**_

_**Unknown Fact: Drew has remained in the closet for years now, and only a selected few know he is bisexual, and crushing on one of the nerdy choir kids.** _

_**Siblings: Emma Baker (Twin, Junior)** _

_**S/O: Unknown, as of now.**_

* * *

_**Name: Griffin Scott** _

_**Age and Grade Level: 16 years old, Junior** _

_**Height: 5’6”** _

_**Occupation: ARL Caretaker** _

_**Nationality: American (with Polish and Dutch background)** _

_**Pronouns and Sexuality: He/Him, Queer/Questioning** _

_**Appearance: Griffin Scott is a well known student around the school, who earns well enough grades to pass and impress. With his scrawny and lacking figure, Griffin is often misjudged for being underweight and wrong, due to his thin body. However, that’s not the case—Poor kid is lacking testosterone, which is why he barely has any muscle or fat.** _

_**His bangs are sideswept, giving a classical look while still looking good. The color of his hair is slightly darker than Drew’s, falling into dirty brown. Griffin’s smile is quite crooked, and almost looks forced at times—Due to his large teeth, for some of it. Unlike Drew, he is both in band and choir, playing trumpet and singing tenor. He can come off as possessive sometimes, over things he cares about.**_

_**Griffin can be found in something as simple as a Cardinals t-shirt and jeans, sometimes even baggy shorts.** _

_**Unknown Fact: During the beginning years of working at the shelter, he did not know how to properly take care of puppies, and ended up in a puppy pile. How cute!** _

_**Siblings: N/A** _

_**S/O: Unknown, at the moment.** _

* * *

_**Name: Kylie Woods** _

_**Age and Grade Level: 18 years old, Senior** _

_**Height: 5’9”** _

_**Occupation: Waitress, at the local diner**_

_**Nationality: American (with primarily French background)** _

_**Pronouns and Sexuality: She/Her, Bisexual** _

_**Appearance: Known to be the sarcastic, sinister one of the group, and will not hesitate to kick ass for someone close to her. Her hair falls past her shoulders in surfer waves, sometimes curls if her hair won’t cooperate, and nears to the color of a faint yellow, due to dying her hair so many times.**_

_**Along her right shoulder is a colorful tattoo of a cherry blossom flower, leading behind her upper arm. Also, on Kylie’s left hip are pieces of dialogue in Korean, saying, “엿 먹어!” and “나도 너를 사랑해.” Both state, “Fuck you!” and “I love you too.”** _

_**Standing butch and tall, many continuously enjoy to flirt with Kylie, although she has a preference for women, and is taken. You can find her in casual attire, like varsity jackets and ripped jeans. Has many ear piercings, and Kylie’s quite a sight, ;).**_

_**Unknown Fact: Although she has a hard exterior towards others, she’s a softie at heart. But nobody knows, except a few.** _

_**Siblings: Kendall Woods (Younger sister, Freshman)**_

_**S/O: Angel Prince** _

* * *

_**Name: Angel Prince** _

_**Age and Grade Level: 18 years old, Senior**_

_**Height: 5’5”** _

_**Occupation: Server, at local IMAX movie theater**_

_**Nationality: American (with primarily Vietnamese and French background)** _

_**Pronouns and Sexuality: She/They, Pansexual** _

_**Appearance: Short and pudgy, a lot of her friends call her. Angel Prince is a student who gets A’s, for the most part, in class, and does not know how to properly communicate with pretty women— Her hair resembles a undercut, shaved only halfway and bangs brushed and arched to the side.**_

_**Angel’s hair falls under the color of black, almost a dark charcoal shade. Her eyes, as she describes it, are a “dark chocolate”. Very hard to see, but beautiful. Not only that, but she’s known to be outgoing and chill. For the most part.** _

_**For piercings, she has small black gauges, which are not too big. Along her forearm is a tattoo of a cartoonish dragon, with a collarbone tattoo of a black heart. On her left wrist is a black inked semi-colon, showing her journey has not ended quite yet.** _

_**Many call her a “butch lesbian”, which she agrees with. Due to the lack of Asians at their high school, Angel finds it hard to find people to love, but is already taken. You can find her in something such as oversized hoodies, and ripped jeans.** _

_**Look for a short, ball of an emotional mess, and you will find Angel Prince.** _

_**Unknown Fact: Not only is she closeted, but has a irrational fear of butterflies and moths. Her girlfriend enjoys scaring her sometimes, especially on April Fools Day.** _

_**Siblings: N/A** _

_**S/O: Kylie Woods** _


End file.
